


Smirk Your Way Into My Heart

by sherasbiceps



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Bright Moon, F/F, glibby, glibby tingz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:06:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24561280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherasbiceps/pseuds/sherasbiceps
Summary: Glimmer loves girls that can smirk.
Relationships: Glimmer (She-Ra)/Debby Ryan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Smirk Your Way Into My Heart

It was a slow day in Bright Moon. Queen Glimmer was busy shuffling through the many documents sprawled across her desk, a hand massaging her temples. 

That was until she felt a set of hands gently dancing on her shoulders, pressing on all of the right spots, making her let out a few hums.

Debby smirked, walking to the front of the Queen's chair, sitting on her lap. "My love, you've been very busy these past few days. You need to loosen up a little!"

"I can't.. I need to finish this first." Glimmer looked into Debby's eyes, mesmerized by her beautiful smirk. It was the reason Glimmer fell in love with her.

The way she would brush the little lock behind her ear, stare right into Glimmer's soul before her lips formed into that gorgeous smirk.

Glimmer felt her heart beating in such an intense manner, having this beautiful woman on her lap, smirking at her like that. 

"Fine.. you know i can't say no to you." Glimmer wrapped her arms around Debby's waist, pulled her closer, and kissed that beautiful smirk off her face.

**Author's Note:**

> for my discord server <3


End file.
